


on the edge (of glory)

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Edging, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She always did say that he inspires her to push her limits.





	on the edge (of glory)

**Author's Note:**

> Tessa and Scott, if you're reading this, I'M SORRY. Please don't sue me. I'm already in the corner trying to repent for my sins.

“ _Eleven_ ,” Scott rasps out, moving his head from between her legs and pulling his fingers out from her velvet heat. Tessa groans loudly in response, her hips bucking in some futile attempt to chase the now-receding wave of pleasure. She’d been _so close_ that time.

(This – _her_ , tied up and completely at his mercy – isn’t exactly new to them, but it’s never gone this far. She’d thought for sure he was going to let her finish after the tenth edge, as per usual; she wasn’t aware they were aspiring toward setting new records tonight.)

“ _Scott,_ ” she whines breathlessly. Pure frustration is coursing through her veins. Her entire body is thrumming with restless energy. She could come any second now. For fuck’s sake, she _needs_ to come within the next second. “ _Please_.”

“ _Patience, Kiddo_.” His tone is light but chiding, then he transitions to pressing tauntingly light kisses to her inner thighs. Tessa thinks she’s definitely going to have to murder him once she’s free from her restraints. (Or, well– that’s _maybe_ to be determined based on how good her orgasm is when all of this is over. She’ll spare his life if he’s earned it.)

And then he’s back where he was – his mouth sucking at her throbbing clit, his fingers buried within her. Each deliberate swirl of his tongue and thrust of his digits has her hurtling closer and closer to the edge all over again. Her heart’s starting to race, her breathing’s becoming more labored, she can feel her climax building and building and–

Scott pulls away suddenly, this time moving a whole foot backward to avoid her writhing. _Now_ , she’s sure she’s going to have to kill him. “What the _fuck_ , Scott?!”

“ _Twelve_ ,” he says, apparently ignoring her protests.

She’s officially furious, but she’s also desperate. “What do I have to do? What do you want? Hmm, Scott? Do you want me to beg? Because, fuck, Scott, if that’s all I have to do–”

“ _No_ ,” he cuts her off, but he seems to realize how serious he sounds because then he chuckles. “I mean, you can beg if you’d like. But that’s not what I’m after... at least not today.”

And then it hits her. What month of the year it is. The significance of this date. The goal he’s apparently trying to achieve.

She raises her head from her pillow to shoot him an incredulous look. “ _Twenty?_ Holy shit, Scott. Are you fucking serious?”

“Think you’re up for it, T? Only a few more to go.” He grins at her wolfishly for a moment, his lips still all slick with her juices, then his expression softens. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just say the word.”

Tessa’s overcome with the weirdest mix of disbelief and affection and dread and sheer desire _._ The only thing she can do is nod and laugh. “Alright, yeah, let’s do it. But uh–” She pauses to blow out a shaky breath, finally taking notice of how lightheaded and flushed she feels. “Actually, can we take a break? I’m pretty sure I’m about to pass out, and a trip to the ER for an IV drip probably won’t look good to B2ten.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Scott scrambles to undo her ties, taking extra care to rub out the red marks that had formed. He brushes away the hair matted to her forehead and kisses her softly. “Sorry, Tess, I should’ve thought this through better…”

He looks so worried, with his eyebrows knit together and mouth curled into a frown. She almost wants to coo over how adorable he is, but she settles on smiling and pressing her lips to his cheek. “I’ll be fine, Scott. I just need a few minutes if we’re really gonna go for twenty.”

He grins back at her then gets up and motions toward the door. “I’m just gonna grab you a Gatorade. I’ll be right back.”

One drink and fifteen or so minutes later, Tessa’s back in her restraints. The break had been a smart move. She hasn’t quite returned to where she started at the beginning of the night, but she at least no longer feels like she’s going to snap from the tension (or like she’s going to snap _Scott_ into two for dragging this on for so long).

“Ready, T?” He asks, already back in his earlier position. She can feel his warm breath on her folds, and that’s enough to make her shudder, to get the slickness pooling between her legs once more.

Her hum of agreement is his cue. He builds her up slowly this time, dragging his tongue everywhere except where she needs him most. His hands help part her legs further, and his thumbs draw shapes into her soft skin.

She moans in frustration when he presses a kiss to her pubic bone then pulls away. “Please, Scott– I need _something, anything._ ”

“Anything? Okay then.” He sits up and hovers two steady fingers above her clit. “Here.”

She huffs, exasperated, but rocks her hips upwards just the same. (She knows full well by now that he has no intention of rubbing her off himself.) It’s not the best position, but she’s still able to grind against his fingers and relish in the pressure and friction. She’s close soon enough, her movements erratic and her breaths coming out in pants, which means–

“ _Thirteen._ ”

Their game continues throughout the night, with the peak of Tessa’s pleasure climbing higher and higher but always being a hair shy of release.

It occurs to her, at some point, that Scott’s denying himself too. He hasn’t done so much as palm his erection, but she knows for a _fact_ that he gets just as riled up whenever they do this. She almost says something about it, except then he doubles the speed of his fingers pumping into her, and _fuck_ – Yeah, if she doesn’t get to finish, neither should he.  

After the last edge, she’s a writhing mess of sweat and threats and near-incoherent babbling. “Now, Scott, _now_. _Fuck_ , I need you so fucking bad. That was– You said– Twenty– If you don’t– _Holy fuck–_ I’m going to kill you.”  

Scott chuckles gruffly as he undoes his pants and kicks off his boxers. “Easy, Tess. _Almost_.”

She moans. “You’ve given me twenty _almosts_. This better be fucking good, Scott.”

“Oh, trust me.” His voice is liquid sin. “This _fucking_ will be good.”

He’s pushing in her after that, and it’s a wonder that she doesn’t come just at the fullness of his cock. She rolls her hips against his, urging him on. He starts to move, quickly settling into a rhythm, making her see stars with every deep thrust, licking and nipping at her collarbone until she gasps for him to kiss her.

It’s impossible for her to last any longer, definitely not when he slips his hand between them and rubs her clit in time with his thrusts. It’s too much, it’s everything, it’s _Scott_. She comes apart with a scream, her whole body shaking with the force of her climax. She nearly blacks out altogether, and she’s only vaguely aware of him tumbling closely after her, spilling within her with a guttural groan.

“ _Happy anniversary_ ,” Scott mumbles into her hair later, when Tessa’s finally free to wrap her arm around his torso and rest her head in the crook of his neck.

“We’re not doing this next year,” she says, only half-joking.

“Come on, T.” He nudges her softly with his shoulder. “Gotta build up your endurance for our 50th, yeah?”

She hums and snuggles closer into his side. That wasn’t a proposal by any means, but it’s the first time he’s hinted at anything close to it.

“Maybe let’s switch. Think you got 21 in you for next year, Scotty?”


End file.
